


"Please stay..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, Love, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: It's the last day of the year, and Regina had have enough of something... something that bothered her since a few years... it was the same Problem Emma was having, and both of them are just a bit stubborn...So let's see what can do one single (fucking) message...THIS IS AU AND G!P STORY
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 67





	"Please stay..."

**Regina`s PoV**

I was done with this city… with the people… with almost everything… when I came to New York, I swore myself not to fall in love with a student again… and what had happened? I did fell in love with a student again… and the worst thing of all: it was the same one.

How could one person be that stupid? I often asked myself, but it doesn’t matter how often I was thinking back… I could not figure out, how it had happened. I always wanted to have everything under control, especially my feelings. Why was it so hard for me to ignore her? Why was it that hard, and almost impossible for me to get over with her…? She was my student in High School when I’ve kissed her the first time…

I was ripped out of my thoughts, when I heard my phone vibrating on the kitchen counter… I read the name with a deeper breath, and opened her message:

_“Mills, when I look back over the last year, there is only one confession I had to make: I am probably the most stupidest person in this world… why?_

_Because there is this woman… she’s incredible nice, courteous, and… hot. No really, she is damn hot, and I was attracted to her before she had kissed me underneath a stupid mistletoe… do you know what had happened?_

_We had had this very, very, very boring Christmas party at school, so I sneaked out of school, and she stopped her car right in front of me… she asked me to get in, and I did. We drove to a bar… it was one of a fews whom were open this night… we went inside, and she had bought me a few shots._

_She said, she didn’t care whether I’m 18, as I was at this night… I had loved that night. You know… I’m a foster child, and I had been always alone, but she… she had made this night a special night for me…_

_We were talking about school, and she had asked me, whether I have a boyfriend, and I’ve told her… I told her, that I was attracted to a woman who was… and who is still… a bit older than myself._

_She had told me, I should not forget about her. She had told me, that dreams don’t have to be just dreams…_

_And then… when we were on our way out of the bar, everyone was staring at us… we had looked up, and there was it… a stupid mistletoe, and I wanted to just walk out of the bar, but she had told me, that it brings bad luck to ignore a mistletoe. She had placed her unbelievable soft hand on my cheek, and kissed me softly on my lips. It was only a peck on my lips, but my hands had been faster, and I had pulled her closer to me._

_I can’t remember who had deepened the kiss, but I liked it. Perhaps we deepened the kiss at the same time…_

_Anyways… she had brought me back home, and everything I wanted to do was… to kiss you again…_

_I´ve missed you, even though you were just my teacher, even though you are my teacher again, even though I’m just a 23 year old student, and even though you’ve changed… I know deep inside of you, you are still the same, because I am still attracted to you… well, to be honest, I’m in love you… I’m in love with you, and I hated it to be alone on Christmas… I hate the thought to be alone, but I know, that I don’t have a chance with you…_

_I don’t know why I’m writing you this right now… perhaps I just wanted for you to know the truth, before the new year starts…_

_\- Emma…“_

My hand was shivering, and I wrote something back… I deleted it, and wrote it again… I deleted it again, and again, and another six times, until I had have enough, so I left my house, got into my car, und went over to her. She wasn’t living that far away from me, and after I’ve parked my car, I went into the house, and searched for her door.

“Perhaps I should’ve looked where her door must be…“ I thought, and almost run through the corridors, until I found a door with her name on it…

I wasn’t thinking, but as soon as the door was open, I looked at her, and before she could ask or say something, I grabbed her shirt, pushed her with gentle force inside, and said: ,,I don’t care how old you are… or that you are my student, Emma…“ before I kissed her.

She pulled back, looked at me, and pushed the door shut with her foot, before she kissed me again… none of us held anything back… so the kiss was rough, but passionate… eager, but passionate… I needed that kind of kiss… I needed her… my only fear was… when she would feel it…

Faster than I could reacted, our shirts were off, her lips glued on my neck, and her hand was in my pants. I held my breath, closed my eyes, whispering: ,,I’m so sorry…“ but I felt her hand on my chin, I opened my eyes again, and moaned out loud, when she squeezed my hard member… yes, I was born with a penis… that was it, that held me back… that was the reason, why I didn’t fight for her… why I ignored her gazes over the years… she moved her hand without any sign of disgust, without shyness over my cock, and I loved it…

She pulled back, took my hand, and led me into her bedroom… without stopping kissing each other, we landed on her bed… she looked at me, while I was kissing my way down her body… while I pull off her thong… I winked at her, and only heard her loud moan, while I licked and kissed her the way I always wanted to do… just the way… I wanted her…

She moaned louder, begged me to fuck her, until I gave in, leaned over her, and slid into her wetness with ease… our breasts were pressed against each other´s, when I’ve pulled her up on my lap, wrapping my arms around her, just like she did… she rode me, while we were kissing each other… whispering words into each other’s ears, until I came at the same time with her… I came deep inside of her, and we stayed like that for a few minutes… hard breathing while fireworks were starting outside of her window… I mean there had been fireworks everywhere the whole evening, but… I’ve realized it just now… still deep inside of her, I stroke over her back… our legs and arms were also still wrapped around each other, and she whispered: ,,Please stay…“

,,I wasn’t thinking about anything else, sweetheart…“

,,I only have one problem…“

,,Which one…?“ I whispered back and laughed when she confessed that all she had in the fridge was pizza from the day before... so I suggested to drive over to my place, where we were eating a bit later… we ate, laughed… we stood on my balcony later, watching the firework, while I was standing behind her… my arms wrapped around her body, and my chin resting on her shoulder…

,,Happy new Year, my sweet Emma..."

,,Happy new Year for you too, Regina..."

_**HAPPY NEW (HOPEFULLY BETTER) YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!!!** _


End file.
